The present invention generally relates to software plug-ins and, more particularly, to enhanced plug-ins for streamlining the invoking of services and creating workflow integrations.
Software plug-ins, such as JAVA plug-ins, are used to create and incorporate new software functions in a dynamic and practical way by simply deploying the plug-ins into a standard framework. The services provided by the plug-ins can be invoked by other applications through programmatic calls.